The Poem of The Sky
by Macho Mochu Mochi
Summary: "Pada kecepatan apakah aku harus hidup, untuk dapat bertemu denganmu?" - "Andai saja aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, akankah kau datang menemuiku?" - "Sasuke, janganlah kau menungguku. Pulanglah," - An inspired story of life, time and speed. SasuxFemNaru.


_An Inspired story from my real life_

_and a movie called_

_"5 Centimeter Per Second"_

_Thank you all, for teaching me about life, time and speed._

_**The Poem of The Sky**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Main Character: Uzumaki Naruko**_

Chapter 1 - Snowy Night

18th January, 2006

Aah, hari ini salju turun lagi!

Padahal aku kira, malam ini akan turun hujan. Haah, menyebalkan.

Hari ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan part-time jobku. Leganya~ Aku sangat bahagia hari ini semua berjalan dengan lancar. Aku pun segera memakai jaket tebal berwarna orange dan berjalan keluar dari toko bunga tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktu senggangku untuk bekerja sambilan.

Aku mendongkakan kepalaku. Hari ini salju turun lumayan banyak, mungkin saja beberapa jam kemudian jalanan sudah dilapisi banyak salju. Huh, aku kira musim dingin sudah berakhir.

Di sini, Hokkaido memang sangat dingin. Salju masih terus turun dari bulan December sampai Februari. Kulihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di malam bersalju ini. Jalanan di pinggiran kota mulai dipenuhi banyak orang. Maklum saja sekarang malam Sabtu. Aku memulai mengayuh pedal sepedaku menuju rumah. Aku tidak mau Haha(*) khawatir kalau aku sampai pulang larut lagi.

.

.

~Kriiek

10 menit perjalanan dan akhirnya sampai juga. Badanku rasanya pegal sekali. Aku pun menutup pintu masuk dan segera melepas sepatuku sebelum memasuki rumah. Kudengar suara bising di dapur dimana Haha tengah memasak makan malam.

"Tadaima!" seruku setengah berteriak. Aku pun menginjakkan kakiku ke dalam rumah dan menenteng tas selempanganku. Kulihat Haha yang sedang membawa sendok sayur dan memakai apron seperti biasanya.

"Okaerinasai. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya seperti biasa dengan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Seperti biasa. Melelahkan dan menyenangkan," ucapku asal-asalan. Haha tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah, kau ganti baju dan mandi dulu sana. Haha baru saja menyiapkan ramen kesukaanmu," ujarnya lembut. Mendengar kata ramen membuatku girang. Aku mengangguk lagi dan tanpa basa-basi, aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan segera memasuki kamarku.

Hari ini, memang bukan hari yang istimewa. Setiap hari Rabu, Kamis dan Jum'at, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku untuk melakukan kerja sambilan sehabis pulang sekolah. Kadang-kadang jika aku sedang sibuk, aku memutuskan melakukan kerja sambilanku pada hari Sabtu atau Minggu.

Aku melempar tasku di atas tempat tidurku. Melepas jaket tebalku dan sebelum aku memutuskan diri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, aku pun segera menyalakan laptopku. Seperti biasa, setiap pulang kerja maupun sekolah, aku suka sekali membuka email. Eumm, tidak sering juga sih.

_**Sign in**_

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali membuka email. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya aku penasaran banget kalau hari ini aku dapat email atau tidak. Setelah memasukkan email dan kata sandi, dengan cekatan aku pun melihat inbox.

_**Inbox (1)**_

Hehehe, aku benarkan? Ah, pasti itu dia! Hatiku girang ketika aku mendapat satu pesan baru di inboxku. Kau tahu kenapa?

_**Sasuke17**_

_**Na, maaf aku telat membalas emailmu.**_

_**Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk dengan proyek di sekolah. Guruku memang menyebalkan kadang-kadang, haha!**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu?**_

Karena sebulan yang lalu, aku telah menjalin hubungan persahabatan lewat internet. Ya kalian bisa sebut aku mempunyai _pen-pal_. Kita memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Sebulan yang lalu, aku yang tengah dilanda kegalauan akibat tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah website dimana kau bisa berteman dengan orang-orang dari berbagai macam negara.

Awalnya aku kurang suka berteman lewat internet, aku selalu mempunyai stereotype tentang orang-orang di internet kalau mereka sebenarnya adalah orang jahat yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dan akhirnya akan menculik orang-orang yang telah berteman dengan mereka.

Yap! Lupakan stereotype tersebut. Dengan hati yang bahagia, aku pun membalas email dari pemuda bernama Sasuke, lebih tepatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Naruko123**_

_**Hehe, tidak apa-apa kok =^^= Aku mengerti. Aku baik-baik saja kok ^0^**_

_**Hari ini salju turun lagi. Uhuu, harus pake baju tebel lagi deh. Aku ingin cepat-cepat musim panas datang~ haha**_

_**Oh iya, bagaimana cuaca di Inggris sana? Pasti lebih dingin dari Hokkaido, hehe ^^**_

Setelah itu pun aku segera meng-klik tombol send dan aku harap Sasuke membalas pesanku esok harinya. Yaa, berhubung perbedaan jam antara Inggris dan Jepang itu lumayan jauh jadi kupikir Sasuke akan membalas pesanku esok harinya seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya, aku dan Sasuke sudah sering balas-kirim email. Sasuke adalah pemuda seumuranku-umm lebih tepatnya 2 tahun di atas usiaku- yang tinggal di negeri Inggris. Awalnya, aku cukup gugup ketika mau mengajak berteman dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke ini. Jujur saja, aku memang tidak berpengalaman berteman melalui internet, apalagi berbicara dengan seorang cowok. Aku ini tergolong sebagai cewek pemalu yang jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan anak cowok.

Namun Sasuke berbeda. Dia orang yang ramah dan gampang di ajak ngobrol. Bahkan, kami mempunyai kesukaan yang sama pada umumnya. Dia juga suka mengirimkan aku photo-photo dirinya berada di London dan kota-kota di Inggris lainnya. Harus kuakui, dia itu sangat tampan. Haah, cowok setampan dia, pasti sudah punya pacar. Walaupun begitu, aku senang karena Sasuke mau menjadi _pen-pal_ku dan mau berbagi cerita denganku. Kalau aku boleh jujur, dialah cowok pertama yang akrab denganku.

Aaah~ Berteman lewat internet kurasa bukan hal yang buruk juga. Aku menyenderkan punggungku di tempat dudukku sambil merenggangkan kedua lenganku ke atas. Sambil menguap lebar aku melemaskan otot-otot lenganku kembali. Aku terdiam sejenak menatap layar laptop yang masih menampakkan laman email yang baru saja kubuka. Tumpukan buku pelajaran yang tersusun rapi di samping laptopku yang baru tata rapi tadi pagi. Lembaran-lembaran kertas berisikan soal-soal matematika dan fisika. Jam kecil berbentuk lingkaran menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam. Lalu di sampingnya, terdapat figura photo di samping jam tersebut.

Ya. Seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba saja aku dikejutkan oleh suara Haha yang tengah memanggilku dari bawah.

"Naruko! Kalau sudah mandinya cepat turun ya!" katanya setengah berteriak. Akh, celaka aku! Gara-gara kelepasan aku jadi lupa mandi. Harus mandi cepet-cepet nih.

"Ha'i!" jawabku sambil berdiri dari kursiku kemudian melintas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Makan malam pun dimulai. Aku dan Haha duduk dengan tenang dan menyantap hidangan makan malam di ruang makan. Mungkin, kalau aku mempunyai Chichi(**) atau saudara kandung, suasana makan malam akan lebih ramai.

Haha memang mahir dalam memasak. Semenjak aku masih kanak-kanak, Haha selalu memasakkanku banyak hidangan lezat. Bahkan sampai aku berusia 17 tahun kini, masakan Haha akan selalu menjadi masakan favoriteku.

"Katakan, bagaimana pemuda bernama Sasuke itu?" Haha memulai pembicaraan. Aku yang tadi sedang asyik dalam duniaku terhenyak seketika.

"Katanya dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolah," kataku lalu memakan katsu udon yang Haha buat tadi. Kulihat Haha tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali ya, dia bukan teman sekolahanmu," lanjut Haha. Aku terdiam. Ya, aku pikir juga begitu. Kalau saja Sasuke tinggal di Hokkaido dan satu sekolah denganku, aku kan bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari dan berbicara dengannya langsung.

Malam ini kami lalui dengan perbincangan kecil sambil menyantap makanan kami. Setelah selesai makan malam, aku membantu Haha untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor sebelum aku kembali ke tempat tidurku. Dulu, dalam hati aku selalu bertanya, _dimana Chichi?_

Hatiku selalu sakit ketika melihat Haha yang selalu sendiri. Dari kecil, aku tidak pernah dipertemukan oleh Chichi. Saat aku masih TK, semua teman-temanku bertanya, apakah aku mempunyai seorang ayah? Sedih bercampur marah karena dulu aku merasa Tuhan tidak adil. Sampai sekarang pula, Haha tidak pernah membicarakan soal Chichi lagi. Namun, satu kalimat yang Haha ucapkan kepadaku ketika aku bertama kemana Chichi adalah;

_"Chihimu ada di suatu tempat dimana Haha tidak dapat menjangkaunya,"_

Saat itu, tanda tanya besar muncul di benakku. Apa sebenarnya Chichi sedang berpergian jauh? Atau Chichi sedang sibuk di kantor dan jarang pulang ke rumah. Akan tetapi, ketika waktu pun silih berganti aku pun tersadar. Aku telah belajar untuk memahami, apa yang Haha maksudkan 10 tahun yang lalu.

Andai saja Tuhan tidak berkehendak demikian, mungkin saja, aku masih mempunyai seorang ayah dan Haha tidak lagi kesepian. Setidaknya, itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Oh iya Naruko, besok Haha mau belanja ke kota, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Haha setelah membersihkan meja makan. Aku mengangguk kecil. "Ya aku mau," jawabku.

"Yokatta~ Karena besok Haha akan belanja banyak, jadi Naruko bisa membantu Haha membawa belanjaan," katanya lagi.

"Tumben sekali, memangnya Haha mau mengadakan arisan?" tanyaku.

Haha menggeleng. "Tidak kok, Haha mau mengadakan pesta kecil reunian teman-teman kuliah Haha di kantor minggu depan." jawabnya. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya, Haha." kataku. Haha hanya mengagguk kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang makan kembali dan mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen. Aku pun berjalan memasuki kamarku.

.

.

.

Aku kembali duduk di atas kursi dan memainkan jari-jariku di atas keyboard. Tak kusangka ternyata Sasuke membalas 30 menit yang lalu. Senyum di wajahku mengembang ketika aku membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_**Sasuke17**_

_**Haha, di sini juga sama kok. Walau salju di sini tidak terlalu sering dant idak setebal seperti di Hokkaido, mungkin.**_

_**Senangnya mendengar kabarmu di sana. Aku tahu, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat musim dingin ini berakhir. **_

_**Hey, kau sedang online bukan? Mau bercakap-cakap sebentar?**_

Aku segera membalas emailnya. Senangnya~

_**Naruko123**_

_**Hehe, tentu :-)**_

_**Tumben sekali kau membalas emailku hari ini. Bukannya di sana lagi tengah malam ya? Teehee~ Sebentar ya aku akan aktifkan chat boxku!**_

Beberapa lama kemudian setelah itu, aku dan Sasuke kembali memulai percakapan seperti dulu. Aku benar-benar senang. Sudah lebih dari 5 hari aku dan Sasuke tidak berbincang-bincang kembali.

**Naruko123: Sasuke~ Aku kangen lho! Hehe =^^=**

**Sasuke17: Hmm, aku juga. Senangnya aku dikangenin :p**

**Naruko123: Dasar narsis, haha! :D**

**Sasuke17: Setidaknya aku enggak alay.**

**Naruko123: -ROFL-**

**Sasuke17: Awas guling-guling di lantai nanti ada kecoa.**

**Naruko123: Ne! Rumahku tuh bersih tau :3**

**Sasuke17: Hahaha**

**Naruko123: Oh iya, kok tiba-tiba online tengah malam?**

**Sasuke17: Bosan Nar, lagi pula hari ini hari Sabtu.**

**Naruko123: Tapi kamu ga ngantuk?**

**Sasuke17: Enggak apa-apa kok, bicara sama kamu itu seru tau!**

Cukup lama aku dan Sasuke berbincang. Saat itu tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam. Uggh, siaal! Aku kebablasan lagi. Pasti Sasuke udah ngantuk banget di sana.

**Naruko123: Ano, Sasuke? **

Tidak ada balasan membuatku bingung. Mungkin saja Sasuke ketiduran. Tuhkan. Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Kulirik keluar jendela kamarku, salju masih tetap saja turun. Aku menghela nafas malas. Sambil menguap bosan aku memainkan pulpenku yang tadinya tergeletak di atas meja begitu saja. Kualihkan pandangan mataku ke layar laptop. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda dari Sasuke.

Mungkin saja Sasuke benar-benar tertidur, ya seharusnya aku sadar bahwa di sana sudah subuh. 20 menit berlalu dengan sangat lamban. Aku masih menunggu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sudah kuduga.

Dengan tangan kosong aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan ini. Aku mematikan laptop dan setelah itu merebahkan diriku di atas kasur.

Bosannya. Berbicara dengan Sasuke tadi sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai aku lupa waktu. Sayangnya aku ini terlalu berharap kalau Sasuke tinggal di Jepang. Sudah dari dulu aku mengirimnya SMS.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit aku melamun dan aku merasa 15 menit itu seperti 15 jam. Ternyata benar apa kata guruku, melamun itu tidak ada gunanya. Kulirik lagi ke arah jendela kamarku. Aku memang benci musim dingin dengan alasan aku selalu mudah terkena flu di saat musim dingin. Belum lagi, cuaca yang sangat dingin membuat sifat malasku muncul seketika.

Tapi, entah kenapa...

Ketika aku melihat salju turun, rasanya hatiku sakit sekali.

Rasa sedih, rindu, kesepian semua bercampur menjadi satu. Padahal aku tidak pernah mempunyai phobia atau apa tentang musim dingin.

Hanya saja perasaan-perasaan aneh itu selalu muncul di saat salju tiba. Langit gelap di hiasi krystal-krystal salju yang berjatuhan. Belum lagi angin yang berhembus kencang. Di luar sana, aku pasti sudah tersiksa dan mati kedinginan.

Andai saja waktu berjalan cepat dan musim semi pun tiba.

Dimana bunga-bunga sakura akan bermekaran dan berjatuhan nanti...

Disanalah aku, di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran indah

Menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menyejukkan hati

Aku bangun dari tiduranku dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar hendak untuk menutup gorden. Sudah saatnya untukku tidur. Bisa-bisa Haha memergokiku masih terjaga. Aku harap besok adalah hari yang cerah.

Walaupun aku membenci musim dingin, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu.

Salju-salju yang turun, mengingatkanku pada kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi.

Yang berjatuhan tanpa henti, tak kenal siang dan malam.

Malam ini juga, rasa bahagia yang berada di benakku perlahan-lahan menghilang.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 End

(Snowy Night)

A/N:

(*) & (**) Haha dan Chichi itu sebutan untuk Ibu dan Ayah dan sering dipake untuk menyatakan Ibu dan Ayah kita sendiri. Versi informalnya Okaasan dan Otousan.

Oke Minna-san, maaf yaa kalau cerita ini sunggah membosankan #plak. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, inilah satu-satunya ide yang Macho punya T.T Dan lagi, cerita ini Macho ambil dari cerita hidup Macho sendiri #walah~

Kasiankan Macho, forever alone #buagh!

Terimakasih juga untuk, Makoto Shinkai-san, the creator of "5 Centimeters Per Second" yang telah memberikan Macho banyak inspirasi dalam menulis fanfiction ini. Macho ucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena seperti yang readers ketahui bahwa bahasa Indonesia Macho itu ancur-ancuran begini jadi erghh #Macho nyumpet ke dalem sumur

Naruto: Oi lu! Tanggung jawab nih!

Macho: Iyeye ane tau~ Maapkan Macho ya~ Macho harap feedback dari kalian semua. Terimakasih Minna-san~

**Salam dingin -?-**

**Macho Mochu Mochi**


End file.
